Lint Sellzen
Lint Sellzen is an exorcist who is a member of the Vatican and the Fallen Angel organization Grigori. She is a temporary member for Rias Gremory's peerage for the Azazel Cup, filling in the spot Xenovia Quarta left as her Knight. Appearance Lint is a young woman with a mix of black and white hair and with red eyes. She bears a striking resemblance to Freed as she looks like the female equivalent of him. She wears the same Church battle attire Xenovia and Irina Shidou wear. Unlike many Angels and Seraphs who have white and gold wings, Lint possess silver wings. Personality Lint has been noted to have a similar frivolous tone like Freed's, but her tone isn't vulgar compared to his and is more light-hearted. She is kind and considerate as shown by her goal of wanting to make up for all the bad things Freed did, but also carrying on his surname as a way of displaying sibling love. This shows even if those close to her commit crimes, she will not abandon them in anyway, instead being understanding though not forgiving. History Lint was created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the Sigurd Institution, who were trying to create the "True descendant of Sigurd" who can use Gram by gathering those who carry his blood. The children of the institute are made from different patterns of genetics. The institute tried to make Sigurd's descendant artificially, to which Lint herself was artificially created. She was 'made' from the same genetics as Freed making them almost the same person. At some point, Lint was part of training facilities affiliated with the Church's warriors training institution for a long time. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Lint first appeared in Volume 22, to fill the role of Knight in Rias' Peerage for the Rating Game World Tournament via recommendation from the Vatican Headquarters and Grigori. In Volume 23, her team had continuous won victories over the course of the tournament. In their next match against an Ultimate-Class Devil, Lint had just entered a fierce close-quarters fight with the opponent’s swordsman, while she dealt some damage with her light sword, she had also received some her opponents counter-attack. However, thanks to Valerie's healing abilities, Lint was able to recover from her injuries. The recovered Lint Sellzen produced her Sacred Gears purple flames in tandem with her sword, the sword of purple flames released a flaming aura towards the opposing swordsman who could not withstand the pain and thus was retired from the game. Eventually her team had won when the Ultimate-Class Devil was forced to surrender. Lint discusses with Issei about the Sigurd Institution and her history with Freed and Siegfried. She explains she adopted Freed's surname to carry on his name as they share the same genes, and also to atone for the vicious crimes he committed. Lint participates in the Team Rias Gremory vs Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star Rating Game in Volume 24, facing off against Sha Wujing's descendant of the same name, where she revealed herself to be a newly reincarnated angel, as well showing off her subspecies Balance Breaker for Incinerate Anthem. Their fight was undecided, though Vali emerged as the victor of the match. Lint is later seen at the medical room quite exhausted and was currently sleeping on an empty bed. In Volume 25, Lint and her team and Issei’s team took part of the training space that is called Beelzebut game that was hosted by Ajuka Beelzebub and they were led by Ouryuu Nakiri. During the training, Lint climbed the mountain together with Vasco Strada and they began to hear about Ouryuu’s discussion about the two missing Longinus and about The man who impersonates God. When the girls began to talk about how dependable Issei after everything he’s done, Lint became interested of the conversation and took out a notepad and a pen to write about her interest. Lint and her team celebrated at Hyoudou Residence along with the rival teams for advancing the main stage of the Azazel Cup. Lint reappeared in True Volume 1, assisting both Issei’s team and her team members under the orders of Vasco to fight against the mysterious devils that were residing in a town near the Kuoh Town. She began to sing like Freed used to sing and to defeat the devils with her gun and sword with purple flames from her Incinerate Anthem and decided to stop singing because it reminded Issei about Freed. Lint and the group became shocked to see Issei, Ddraig, and Bova in pain after a purple-haired girl began singing until she was stopped by Rossweisse. Lint joins the group to the location of the Greek goddess Nyx and they fought the devils and remained behind with Yuuto, Xenovia, and Irina to fight off the remaining devils. They were assisted by the arrival of Vasco and Cao Cao, who she meets for the first time and asked if he is Siegfried’s friend, which he agrees. After Nyx was defeated, Lint and her team traveled to the Agares territory for the tournament announcing the next matches and learned they will be facing Issei and his team in the first match. In True Volume 2, Lint and her team and Issei’s team watches the first match of the main stage between the two Hindu gods Indra and Mahabali, with Indra winning the match after striking his lightning on Mahabali. On the day of the match, Lint and her team traveled to the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Issei and his team. When the match began, Lint and her were transported to the artificial Kuoh Academy as their HQ and she, Rias in her Balor form, and Yuuto prepared to ambushed the opposing team and became successful when they retires Bova Tannin and Roygun Belphegor, but took damage by Roygun’s new Crack ability. Lint encounter Issei, Ouryuu, and Grayfia and she began to fight Ouryuu one and one fight, and she started to defend herself when he entered his Dragon Man form. During the fight, Lint lost her balance when Ouryuu continued to manipulate the earth where she was standing on and received powerful attack from her opponent and started to leak out blood she received from Roygun. Lint became happy when Ouryuu tells her he has no intention to go easy on her and enters her Balance Breaker and summoned her three angels to fight Ouryuu, but they became trapped by Ouryuu’s earth cage with layers. Due to wound she received from Roygun, Lint was unable to use her Balance Breaker properly and made her angels disappear and tried to summon them again and sent flying backwards by Ouryuu touki-empowered punch, leading her to retirement, not before warning Ouryuu about fighting his next opponents. Lint and the team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence for Issei and his team’s victory and was asked by Rias about what will she do now, which she revealed she’ll accompany them and shows concerned about Cao Cao, and they later watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. In True Volume 3, Lint was invited to Kyoto by Xenovia to show her the Kinkakuji temple. Lint went to accompanied the group for their trip to Kyoto at the train station to see the second year students of Kuoh Academy off for their trip and went to the Shinkansen platform for the departure, joining them is the Slashdog and Hero Faction teams. Upon arriving to Kyoto, they were greeted by Yasaka and the Youkais at the Kyoto station and went to the traditional mansion to meet with Suzaku Himejima and Sun Wukong for a meeting, while Lint and the others were in their guest rooms. Lint and Elmenhilde accompanied Akeno after she finished her visit to the mansion of the Himejima family and became impressed that Kyoto is full of sightseeing spots and joined the group on their sightseeing trips. After Xenovia shows Lint the Kinkakuji temple, she became excited by shining gold of the temple and after the group was divided into two groups, she joined the Church Trio and Elmenhilde in their trip. Powers & Abilities Master Combatant: Being raised in the church's warrior institution, Lint is an expert combatant, being able to wield her light sword and exorcist gun efficiently. In Volume 24, Lint can fight on par with Sha Wujing, the descendant of the original legendary Youkai, Sha Wujing. * Master Swordswoman: She also could fight evenly with Xenovia dual wielding Durandal and Excalibur. Immense Speed: While she can't match up to the likes of Yuuto, Lint is still noticeably fast, shown when she dodges Sha Wujing attacks with ease. In True Vol 2, Lint acrobatically dodges Ouryuu in his Dragon Man form high speed attacks. Light-Based Weapons: As a reincarnated Angel, Lint can create light-based weapons such as light sword, spear, or a bow. Flight: Being an Angel, Lint can fly using her wings. Equipment Incinerate Anthem: The Longinus currently wielded by Lint. It has taken the form of a sword that emits purple Holy Flames from it. She can also cover her entire body in its purple flames. *'Lovely Heavenly Angels'' ( ), also known as the Purple Flame and Love Angel, is Lint Sellzen's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates 3 huge angels (2 males and 1 female representing Siegfried, Freed, and Lint) covered in purple flames. The angels can combine with each other to become one large angel. Light Sword: Lint wields a light sword in battle. When used in conjunction with Incinerate Anthem, it produces a purple holy flame blade. Exorcist Gun: Lint wields an exorcist gun in battle. When used in conjunction with Incinerate Anthem, it shoots out purple holy flames as a bullet. Quotes Trivia *Lint is the third Artificial Human to appear in the series, the first being Freed Sellzen, and second being Siegfried. *Lint's character of being an exorcist who is an ally was originally going to be used for Freed's character. *Lint's name is derived from the name of Siegfried's mother in Richard Wagner's Siegfried Opera, whose name is Sieglinde. **Her name is a surname which means "tender" or "gentle hearted". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:Exorcist Category:Brave Saint Category:Angel